


you got me losing all my breath (me estas haciendo perder el aliento)

by skyldrik5



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spanish, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyldrik5/pseuds/skyldrik5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis no es real y Harry lo sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me losing all my breath (me estas haciendo perder el aliento)

"Es mi última creación" la voz de Zayn se escuchaba llena de orgullo.

Harry, por supuesto, rodó sus ojos. Los inventos de Zayn siempre eran una derivación de la anterior, en resumen, cada creación de Zayn era una mierda. Incluso, ya se lo había dicho, pero él se tenía tanta fé que Harry casi sentía ganas de tirarse a reír al suelo. Pensaba que era tan patético.

"Ok, _Zaynie_ , muéstrame tu increíble creación que cambiará la visión del mundo y lo revolucionará hasta el siguiente nivel" La ironía de Harry a veces hasta podía ser desagradable.  
"Me he esforzado, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que con esta máquina quedarás tan impresionado, que yo simplemente-"

Zayn parecía tan entusiasmado, ni siquiera podía terminar. Quizá esta vez Harry fingiría que por primera vez creó algo útil. Sí. Podría fingirlo.

"Y aquí está"

Zayn tiró la sábana que cubría su invento con una sonrisa completamente plena. La aprobación de su mejor amigo era tan importante como la aprobación de cualquier científico.  
Lo interesante fue que la cara de monotonía de Harry había pasado a ser una geniunamente sorprendida. Y ningún invento de Zayn había logrado que alguien, quien fuera, se sorprendiera. ¿Qué diablos era esto? Harry se acercó lentamente hacia él. Lucía tan... real.

"¿Qué mierda has hecho esta vez, Zayn jodido Malik?" El rostro de Harry comenzaba a tornarse pálido. Lo único que quería escuchar salir de la boca de Zayn era que no mató a nadie. "¿Es acaso esto un chico disecado o...?"

"No" interrumpió Zayn. "¿Parece real, no?"

Harry simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras continuaba examinando al chico. Es que, esto era una persona, esto _debía_ ser una persona.

"Es un robot." Dijo Zayn orgulloso. "Su objetivo es hacer sentir a la gente más acompañada, como si tuvieran alguien a su lado."

Zayn sacó una jeringa con un extraño líquido parecido a la sangre, solamente que un poco más espeso, y luego de checar los milímetros que tenía, la inyectó en el cuello de la máquina. Este lentamente abrió sus ojos. Harry se sentía mareado de tan solo mirarlos, podía sentir como se perdía en ellos. Esto era imposible. Él no lucía como un robot, su cuerpo no parecía de metal, su cabello no parecía sintético, sus dientes no parecían de plástico. Él lucía tan malditamente real que Harry comenzaba a sentirse delirante.

"Mi nombre es Louis." Su voz era muy similar a la de Zayn. Bien, esto sí que era un poco espeluznante.  
"Lo programé para que se llamara así, ¿te gusta? Espero que sí porque demoraría semanas en programarle otro nombre"

Harry asintió, seguía asombrado y un poco choqueado por el hecho de que fuera una máquina, tan solo metal con circuitos dentro. ¿En realidad era esto posible? Harry se acercó un poco más a él. Olía a armani.

"¿Le pusiste de tu perfume?"  
"Él mejor que tenía" rió Zayn.

Harry continuó analizándolo cautelosamente. De pronto pudo observar como su pecho subía y bajaba, ¿esta cosa respiraba? No. No podía. Esto era una robot. Seguramente Zayn lo creó para hacerlo ver más real. Harry dirigió su mano hasta el pecho de Louis. No había nada palpitando allí. Okay, oficialmente esto no era una persona. _No tenía corazón_ , no tenía vida.

"¿Hey, qué diablos haces?" Louis le pegó una palmada a la mano de Harry.  
"¡Ouch!" Se quejó él quitando su mano de golpe.

"¡Harry! ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?" gritó Zayn desde su oficina.

***

"Y bien, ¿qué piensas de _él_?" le preguntó Zayn.  
"Le daría un 10/10 si tan solo no hubiese intentado arrancarme la mano de tan solo un golpe. ¿Quizá podrías configurar de nuevo su control con la fuerza?"  
"Oh, vamos Harry. ¿Qué harías tú si un completo extraño posa su mano en tu pecho con una tremenda cara de idiota?"  
"¡Hey!" Harry le pegó una pequeña palmada en su hombro. Zayn rió.

"En fin, mi querido Hazzy, necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande, como sabrás, _Someone's Daughter_ viene a Londres y... no tengo a nadie que cuide de Lou, así que, por favor..."  
"Detente, Malik. ¿No me estás pidiendo que cuide de _eso_ , verdad?"  
"¡Maldita sea, Harry! Solo serán dos días, y prometo pasar a buscarlo a primera hora en la mañana. No puedo dejarlo aquí solo en mi laboratorio, lo destrozaría y..."  
"Oh, ya entiendo." le interrumpió Harry. "El señor Malik no quiere que su invento termine con su taller o su casa, pero sí con la mía"  
"Ugh" bufó Zayn. "Que te den, Harry."

"Lo siento. Pero de ninguna manera. Tendrás que pedirle a Liam, o Niall que lo cuide por ti, ¿pero yo?" soltó una carcajada. "Yo... yo no sirvo para estar de niñero de nadie"

***

Harry no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo fue que terminó con _Louis_ dentro de su auto camino a su casa? Zayn no le dijo si había que darle algo para que se arropara en las noches, o si necesitaba comer... Ah, por el amor de Dios. Que era lo que estaba pensando. Esto era una máquina. No necesitaba nada de eso.

"Gracias por llevarme a tu casa, Harry Styles."

Harry soltó una carcajada. Esto ya ni siquiera era trágico, o extraño. Una máquina diciéndole gracias por dejarlo quedarse en su casa. Já.

"No me digas así, es escalofriante. Dime Harry"  
"Está bien, Harry" Louis sonrió. Su sonrisa era bastante linda.

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de la canción Latch (el cover de Kodaline es mejor que la versión original) Gracias por leer y no necesitas tener cuenta para dejar kudos! (likes)


End file.
